Cuffed
Cuffed is the tenth episode of the fourth season of Castle and mid-season finale until the new year. Summary Beckett and Castle awaken to find themselves handcuffed together with no memory of how they got here - wherever here is. Meanwhile, Ryan and Esposito are basically asking the same question - Where are Beckett and Castle? Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle (credit only) *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers (credit only) Guest Cast *Darin Heames as DEA Agent Chuck Martinez *Deborah Van Valkenburgh as Ruth Spurloch *Brett Wagner as Jack Spurloch *Brad Carter as Bobby Spurloch *Brian Jones as State Trooper McNichols *Kurt Andrew Hansen as Hank Spooner (uncredited) Quotes :Lanie: You know, you need to stop being a control freak. :Esposito: I'm not--what do you mean, a control freak? :Lanie: You are being a control freak. :Esposito: I've never been a control freak. Nobody has ever called me that. I’ve ne- :Beckett: Sorry. Are we interrupting? :Lanie: No. :Esposito: This isn't the most secure building. :Castle: I saw a camera in the lobby. :Esposito: It's dummy. :Lanie: It's not the only one. :Lanie: I told you, it’s none of your business. :Castle: Of course, it’s none of my business. That’s why I want to know. :Beckett: Know what? :Castle: What she and Esposito were fighting about. :Beckett: It’s none of your business. :Castle: That’s the point! :Castle: Do you know what Esposito and Lanie were fighting about? :Beckett: Everything. :Lanie: Javi. :Esposito: What? :Lanie: I can feel your impatience down my backside. :Esposito: Is that a tiger?! :Castle: Yeah. :Beckett: What do we do now? :Castle: There’s only one thing to do. Scream like little girls :Beckett: No, Castle. I did not survive a bullet to the heart to die as tiger kibble. :Ryan: Oh God. :Esposito: It ate them. :Beckett: It didn't eat us. :Beckett: But next time, let’s do it without the tiger. :Castle: Next time? Featured Music *"Give a Little Love" - Mostar Diving Club Trivia *This was the last episode to air in 2011. *In "Love Me Dead", Castle receives lessons in escaping handcuffs from Norman Jessup - the lessons are evidently unsuccessful. Although Castle has kept a handcuff key in his wallet after Beckett cuffed him in the series pilot "Flowers For Your Grave", the smugglers took his wallet and so he couldn't use it in this episode. *Castle apparently (barely) knows the rudiments of safecracking, presumably, at least in part, from time spent with Caine Powell, who was seen in "Home Is Where the Heart Stops". *'Watch for: '''Beckett's smile at the beginning of the episode - when she wakes up next to Castle. * Castle mentions the movie Midnight Run where two characters are also cuffed, but in a more convenient way to walk around. * '''Listen for:' As Ryan and Esposito leave the warehouse with a freshly rescued Beckett and Castle, Ryan asks if the tiger was 'grrrrreat', a play on the slogan uttered by the Frosted Flakes mascot Tony the Tiger. *Lanie and Esposito were arguing at the crime scene because they can't figure out how to be with each other, but they both don't want to admit it. Which is kinda like Castle and Beckett, except the arguing. *'Watch for:' when Castle asked Beckett about next time without the tiger and Beckett smile. References Category:3 little letters Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes